New Caster
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Lena and Ethan is trying to find a way to be together. When they find a lead, will they finally find a way?


Hey you guys! Another short story for the Caster Chronicles. My second one! Eck! This one is not sad. It is rather happy.

Hope you guys like this One-shot.

I do not own the Caster Chronicles.

I will write a sequel to this if you guys want me too.

* * *

><p>It has been three years, two peaceful years. We are both twenty.<p>

And we haven't found a way to be together. And it has been four years.

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

"Lena!" I heard Ethan's voice from the door way of the house.

"In the library!" I yelled back.

_You know you could have just kelted?_

_I wanted to shout, and it was a good excuse._

I felt a kiss on my neck. I turn around, and it was Ethan . I smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"No."

That was the usual answer. The only thing we have came close to coming up with the answer was when this ancient book was written this.

_Sam Fame, a light Caster, had found a way for Casters and Mortals to be together. His wife, Emerald Fame a mortal, was able to become a Caster, but not with much power._

_There is side effects of this spell. The Mortal may lose some memory of his/her past, also-_

Then the page faded and didn't appear until the last part sho_wed up._

_The spell, Μπορεί να αλλάξει, Μάιος-_

Then the page ended. Somebody had tore the other page out. It did give us a lead though.

We just had to find Sam Fame journal's , which the book mentioned he had.

Now we had to find it.

This was a month ago.

So now, we were going through endless journals of Sam Fame's, this dude had a entire shelf to himself, to himself.

"We got a lead. Don't give up." Ethan said huskily, against my throat. I moaned.

"Ethan, can't do that." I gasped. He pulled away sheepishly.

_It's o.k. Blame the hormones._

_Stupid hormones._

I chuckled, so true. I sighed, then picked up the book, which I had finished.

"We need to go return this and get the next journal." I said. He stood up. He smiled, and helped me put on my jacket.

"You are doing a good job taking care of my niece, Ethan." A voice said behind us. I turned around, and Macon stood there.

"Hey." Ethan said. Macon's caster green eyes seemed to dance with humor. Then his eyes became serious.

"I got the next word in the spell." He said.

"What is it!" I exclaimed, grabbing the piece of paper we had with the spell on it.

"μία." He said. I wrote it down, Ethan couldn't write Greek. I looked at it.

"That is one half of the phrase 'one of' in Greek." Macon nodded.

"I thought so too. But don't take chances."

"How did you find this one out?"

"The ghost of Sam Fame, finally found us, and could only say it to there, until he faded. I think there is a force preventing him saying the whole thing." Macon said.

"Think it may be Abraham? He will be powerful, even in the otherworld." Ethan suggested.

"I think it might." I said. Great, a force is preventing us from learning the spell. I sighed.

"Uncle Macon, I have to get another book." I said, walking out. He let me and Ethan pass.

We went to Ridley's old room, she moved with Link in a apartment in New York, and climbed in.

We had moved the journals in Macon's study, so we won't have to walk a long ways. I replaced the book, and grabbed the next one. I sighed. This journal is massive. Ethan kissed my head.

"We will find it, really soon, I bet." He muttered.

He doesn't know how right he is.

For, I had flipped it open, looking in there, and the spell is right there, scribbled in a hurry, and then somebody scribbled a spell on top of that one.

But I could tell the difference between English letters, and Greek letters.

Ethan, I found it.

What!

Look there, a spell is scribbled on top of it.

Ethan looked closely.

_Μπορεί να αλλάξει, Μάιος μία από αγάπη δεν επιτρέπεται να γίνει δυνατό. Μπορεί αυτή να γίνει με, και μου γίνει._

"Oh my god.." I breathed. I turned to the number "Twenty four" that was below the spell.

_This spell has improved after much studies. Sam Fame had casted this spell for a couple, containing a Mortal and a Caster. Repeat the spell, three times._

_The Mortal became a Caster, as powerful as the other Caster, and no side effects accord._

_To do this spell, Rosemary, Sage, red and white rose, water, fire, earth, wind must be present._

_For wind, breeze would work fine._

_The Rosemary, Sage, and the red and white rose must be tied together._

_Earth must be a handful of soil from a special place of the couple._

_Fire must be casted together._

_Red Rose stands for blood, the change of the blood for the Mortal._

_White Rose for innocent, so the Mortal would become a Light Caster._

_You MUST have them arranged in a triangle around you. They do not have to connect._

"Ethan! I can't believe it! We found it!" I shrieked. Ethan laughed, and spun her around.

"What is the commotion in here?" Macon appeared in the door way, with Link and Ridley behind him.

"Lena found it!" Ethan yelled, before kissing me on the lips.

"Great, now we have to watch them make out." Commented Ridley. She walked past Macon and pushed Ethan and me apart. I smacked Ridley on the arm.

"Evil head." I called her, then I ran past everyone and started. transfiguring things into stuff we needed. Link appeared behind me.

"Why do you need.. Basil?"

"Rosemary. The other one is Sage. I need them for the spell." I said, before transfiguring a bowl into a White Rose.

"Dear Lena, I would like my favorite bowl back." Macon said. I sighed, turned it back, and created a White Rose from a random spoon.

In ten minutes, we were all outside while a breeze coming in. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day. I turned to Macon, Link, and Ridley.

"I think you guys might want to go inside the house, and watch from there." They nodded and ran inside, Link in the lead.

I turned to Ethan. He had a grin on his face.

"Ethan, kiss me." He did as I commanded him too. We lasted about three seconds before somebody banged on the windows by the front door. We broke apart, and glared at Link and Ridley.

"They should know themselves how much they kiss. I won't even try to think of the times we caught them being half naked in the hall way." Ethan muttered. Link must have heard, because he shot a glare at Ethan. I laughed.

"Come on, lets start this."

I tied the Rosemary, Sage, and the Red and White Rose together. I put it in Ethan's hand, and he placed it on the ground by him.  
>Next spot, the dirt from the place where we found the locket. Where our first kiss was shared.<p>

We will just ignore that is also where Sarafine came to us.

Next point, a fire where we casted the fire together. Ethan guided my hand as we casted fire on a log, a log from the tower.

I started chanting.

"Μπορεί να αλλάξει, Μάιος μία από αγάπη δεν επιτρέπεται να γίνει δυνατό. Μπορεί αυτή να γίνει με, και μου γίνει." I said this three times.

Then Green sparks filled the air. They seemed to surround us, growing brighter every second.

Then they retreated to Ethan, and surrounded him, covering him like a cloak.

"Μπορεί να αλλάξει, Μάιος μία από αγάπη δεν επιτρέπεται να γίνει δυνατό. Μπορεί αυτή να γίνει με, και μου γίνει." The sparks seem to say.

They added something.

"Φως Caster, δεν είναι πλέον θνητός. Πράσινα μάτια, δεν γαλάζια μάτια." Then they faded. Ethan faced towards me. I gasped.

His eyes were green. Not blue.

Caster green.

I screamed with joy. I pushed my lips to his. We kissed for the longest time yet. It was the most amazing thing yet.

And no electric spark appeared.

Ethan's heart didn't race, at all.

Ethan wasn't fighting for breath, at all.

Link, Macon, and Ridley came rushing out.

"Well, we don't have to ask if it worked." Macon said, chuckling. We broke apart. Ethan faced my family.

Soon his.  
>Link and Ridley whooped with joy while Macon clapped.<p>

"How do you feel, Ethan?" Macon ask.

"Powerful. Like I can shatter that tree right now, without any energy wasted." He said, while pointed to that tree. I smiled.

Then Ethan faced me, and got on one knee. He pulled out a small red velvet box.

"Lena Duchannes, will you marry me?" Macon, Ridley, and Link grinned, while I gasped.

"Why do you have to ask?" I said. I kissed him. At the end of our kiss, after five seconds I can add, Ethan put on the ring.

It had a silver band, and a green emerald on it.

A green emerald with the shade of green of one of my eyes. The light caster green.

All of a sudden, the same sparks in our spell appeared and surrounded me. They covered my face, and a few seconds, it was gone. I looked at Ethan. He gasped.

"L, your eyes are green." Ridley pulled out a mirror.

No gold eye. Caster green. I was a Light Caster now. I grinned.

"This day is full of surprises, ain't it." Link said. I faced him.

"Why did you guys come over?" I asked them. Ridley shrugged and swept her hair out of her face with her left hand, the one that has a ring on it, they had gotten married two months ago.

"Ridley is pregnant." Link said, then pecking Ridley on the cheeks. Ethan's eyebrows shot up. He looked at me.

"I fear for that child."


End file.
